1. Field of the Invention
The presently disclosed subject matter relates to an image processing device and method, a recording medium, and an imaging device, and more particularly relates to a technology for reducing fixed patterns generated due to repeating cycles of every specified pixel group in an image sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 20 is a view illustrating one example of a color filter array provided for an image sensor. The color filter array illustrated in FIG. 20 is a primary color Bayer array.
The Bayer array includes a basic array pattern of 2×2 pixels, and this basic array pattern is repeatedly arranged in a horizontal direction and a vertical direction. The basic array pattern includes pixels of three primary colors: red (R), blue (B) and green (G) pixels. G pixels include Gr pixel adjacent to R pixel in the horizontal direction and Gb pixel adjacent to B pixel in the horizontal direction.
Gr pixel and Gb pixel are respectively adjacent to pixels which are different in color in the horizontal direction. For example, Gr pixel may have a pixel value larger than the pixel value of a neighboring Gb pixel due to leakage of light (color mixture) from an adjacent R pixel, which may generate a level difference in pixel value between Gr pixel and Gb pixel. This level difference may periodically be repeated in accordance with the basic array pattern, as a result of which a fixed pattern may disadvantageously appear.